What Could Have Been
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: Wemma. What if Emma came her junior year to McKinley High and met Will? How will Terri react? What happens when Will gets with Emma and wants her and only her? This will continue all the way through the series. Rating up to M as of ch4.
1. If Will Wanted Emma not Terri

**A/N: Hello! So I will update BHYTC very soon but this one wouldn't leave me alone. Pretty much this is set back in Will's high school days. More to come! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>If He Wanted Emma, Not Terri<strong>

"This is the main hallway and normally if you come here you'll find your way to where you are going if you get lost." The principal nodded to Emma Pillsbury, new student at McKinley High School, just transferred from Fairfield, Indiana. She was nervous as shit but she knew that if she just stayed by herself she'd survive the last two years of her high school career.

"Okay, thank you I think I got it." Emma smiled up at the principal and when he left her she sighed heavily, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes and walked to the locker the principal said was assigned to her. Emma opened it on the fourth try and stuck what things she had with her and didn't need which was pretty much just her jacket. When she closed it, she turned and accidentally bumped into someone, she froze, afraid that whoever she just bumped into would go off. "Oh, my gosh, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

Will Schuester smiled bright when the redhead seemed flabbergasted from just bumping into him, "it's okay, I'm fine, no harm, no foul, no bruise. Really, it's okay." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Emma smiled shyly when he gave her the smile he did, "I'm still a little lost, I'm sorry."

"Hey it's cool, we've all been there, where are you headed?" They started walking down the hallway, "can I just say that you are really adorable."

_Adorable? He thought she was adorable? Good job, Emma, you managed to make a really cute guy think you're adorable. Not cute, not hot, adorable._ "I'm headed to US History."

"Cool, me too! They have tables so we could sit next to each other." Will gave her a smile, he really was starting to like this girl. "Oh my gosh! I never introduced myself! I'm Will, Will Schuester."

"I'm Emma Pillsbury. No Pillsbury Dough Boy jokes please."

"Why would I? I like your name."

"You try getting called the Pillsbury Dough Transvestite your eighth grade year and then come talk to me."

"Wow, kids are mean."

"Yeah, why I moved." Emma bit her lip and looked up at Will.

"Don't worry, Emma, I'm your friend. I'd never do that to you."

She had a friend. And he was cute. Best. Day. Ever.

They walked into the classroom and they got a seat towards the back, "I hope the teacher doesn't make me introduce myself in front of the class."

"I dunno, but why don't you tell me a little more about yourself, Em. It's okay if I call you that right?"

Em. No one had ever called her that before but it just sounded so cute coming from him, "it's fine, yeah. Umm well I'm from Indiana and you know why I moved here, I have a cat named Molly and I have a brother and a sister." Emma froze when she realized she hadn't cleaned off the seat and the part of the table she was touching. Should she? Did she really want to scare him off? She'd bite the bullet until she couldn't take it anymore or at least clean off the table top. Emma took out a wipe and began cleaning off the table top and saw Will watching her, "I'm so sorry, this is a completely unattractive quality."

"It's fine, Emma, it's actually adorable. Like you." He laughed and put his hand over hers that didn't hold the wipe in it.

Meanwhile, Terri Del Monico sat with the other Cheerios and gripped so hard to the back of her chair, it looked as if it might break.

"Terri, calm down." One of her friends said.

"But that ginger is flirting with my guy."

"He's not yours technically."

Terri's head snapped to who just said that and they looked scared, "he going to ask me to homecoming, I can feel it."

_After School_

"So where are you living at?" Will asked.

"About five minutes away." Emma pointed the direction as well.

"Cool, could I walk you home?"

Emma blushed a red almost matching her hair and she walked out with him, walking towards her street.

"I live on this street too! Over there." He pointed to a house about 20 feet away.

"I live next door." She smiled.

"Great, maybe you could come over to study sometime or vice versa."

"I'd like that," she walked up to her door, "thanks for walking me home, Will." She smiled and walked inside doing a little happy dance as she went.

_One Week Later_

Emma woke up to a loud knock on her door, she looked at the clock and saw it was a little past eleven in the morning and there wasn't any noise to be heard in the house. She got on her robe and walked downstairs. She saw a note saying her family had gone out for breakfast and that they didn't want to wake her. She put it down when the knocking got persistent and smiled brightly when she saw Will Schuester standing on the other side of her front door, "Will, hi. Wanna come in?"

"Yeah sure, that'd be great." She let him in and went into the living room with him, "so what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for coffee with me or maybe just hang out at my house or here and watch movies?"

"I'd have to ask, my family went out for breakfast and I have no idea when they get back. Wait… did you just ask me out on a date?" Emma began fiddling with her robe tie.

"Yeah, listen, Em, you're really pretty and I felt this spark between us. I wanna get to know you and you're a beautiful person, inside out."

Emma smiled, tears forming in her eyes, "Will, I'd love to go out with you."

"Great, I'll come by later and ask?" He scooted closer to her.

"I'd like that, gives me time to look pretty for you."

"You look pretty in that, if you ask me but okay if you want," Will leaned in and kissed her cheek and hugged her close, "I'll see you later Emma."

Emma grinned and hugged him back, enjoying how the kiss to her cheek felt and his touch.

When Will walked out of the Pillsbury household, he felt good. The thought of him and Emma as a couple felt good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I hope you enjoyed it, updates on both these stories very soon! BHYTC sooner than chapter two for this one. :)**


	2. If Emma's Dad Interrogated Will

**A/N: Hello! So I've had this done for a couple days and kept forgetting to update it but here it is! Chapter two! Hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>If Emma's Dad Interrogated Will<strong>

"Hey dad," Emma said, poking her head into the kitchen about an hour after the family got back, "could we talk?"

"Sure, princess, what about?" Callum Pillsbury asked his oldest daughter and patted the seat next to him.

Emma took the seat he offered and smiled at him, "umm, well, last week on my first day I met a boy named Will Schuester and he's really nice and wanted to be my friend within the first five minutes of meeting me then he came by this morning wondering if I could go hang out with him or get coffee. I know you probably wanna meet him first but I promise you, he told me I'm beautiful inside and out, there's no way he could hurt me. He's just so genuine about how nice he feels towards me."

"I will have to meet him but yes you can hang out here, in the living room and if you need to get something from your room, he is to stay in the living room and you and you alone go get it." He saw Emma nod then continued, "go call his house and tell him you can hang out."

"Thanks, dad!" She kissed his cheek and ran off to call Will.

_Two Hours Later_

Will nervously walked up to the Pillsbury household at two o' clock that afternoon, excited to see Emma again but nervous about her meeting her parents. Specifically her dad. He knocked on the door and soon after Emma answered, looking as beautiful as ever, "hey, Emma. You look beautiful." He smiled and waited for her answer, she looked sort of frozen there, frozen in excitement.

Finally, Emma found her voice, "hi, Will! Thanks, you look great too, come on in, my dad wants to meet you." He came in and revealed that behind his back were a bouquet of flowers, she smiled and took them, "they're beautiful." She placed a delicate kiss to his cheek before her father awkwardly cough, "oh dad, this is Will Schuester."

"Hello, Mr. Pillsbury, sir," Will said, shaking the older man's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Will. Could we chat out back for a little bit. Don't worry, Emma, I won't do any permanent damage."

"Okay." Emma chirped and Will walked with her father, extremely nervous.

When they got to the backyard they took seats in chairs across from each other, "Will, I want you to know that Emma speaks highly of you. Her face lit up this morning when she talked about you to me. She is my little girl. Though she's not my only daughter she's my oldest and she means a lot to me. You will regret it if you hurt her."

"I would never intentionally hurt your daughter, sir. She means a lot to me, she's beautiful inside and out and I want to get to know her. She's an amazing person."

Callum nodded as he listened to Will talk. He enjoyed how Will seemed to appreciate Emma for more than just a pretty face, "alright, I trust you not to hurt her and here are my rules, you two may go into the living room, watch TV or talk but you have to keep your feet on the floor."

Will nodded, happy he got Emma's father's approval and shook the man's hand, "thank you, sir." They got up and walked back into the living room, Will sat down next to Emma on the couch taking her hand in his, intertwining their fingers after her father left. Emma grinned at him and kissed his knuckles; she settled back against the couch and smiled.

"This is nice." She said, "you're my first date, you know." She looked over at him and smiled weakly.

"I am? Well, I'll just have to make this extra special then." He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand, "you look so beautiful." He whispered.

Emma blushed a deep red and looked around, her parents and siblings were nowhere to be found, "I wonder where everyone is at."

"Probably either in their rooms or maybe out back. You have a nice backyard by the way."

"Thanks, so… you told me last week you're in glee club. Sound neat."

"It's great, you should join, I bet you have a great voice."

"No thanks, I'm not that big on singing publically." Emma shook her head, "thanks for the offer though."

"Oh come on! It'd be fun! You'll be great."

"Maybe, I don't know… I'll think about it."

_Four Hours Later_

"No way and so your mom just let it burn?" She laughed and took a sip of her lemonade and set it back down.

"Yeah, I lost my favorite teddy bear. Not cool, my godmother gave me that!"

Emma pretended to reach up and pinch his cheek, "aww you poor baby!" She laughed and then looked over at the clock, "oh my goodness, Will! You've been here four hours! How on earth did time fly so fast?" She said seriously, "you should head home, our families will probably be having dinner soon so you should head home." She smiled at him and walked him over to their front door, "this was great, I haven't had so much fun in ever. Thank you for a great first date, Will." She stepped out to the porch with him

"The first of many I hope," he leaned in to kiss her cheek but she moved her head at the last minute without realizing it and kissed her lips instead, he didn't know how she'd react to their first kiss, his first kiss and quite possibly hers as well but he certainly liked it.

Emma felt his lips on hers and pressed her lips more firmly to his, wow, she was getting her first kiss! It was so sweet, when they pulled back to breath, Emma grinned, "wow…" She touched her lips, his kiss leaving her lips tingling, "best first kiss, ever." She smiled at him.

"That was your first kiss, too?" He grinned and kissed her cheek, "it was great."

Emma smiled weakly, "it was. I'll talk to you later?" She bit her lip.

He pecked her on the lips, "lookin' forward to it." With that he walked away, "really looking forward to it." He said over his shoulder.

When she saw him disappear from her line of sight, Emma started jumping up and down with happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **So there it is! I hope you all enjoyed it. Ideas for chapter three would be appreciated. :)

Marisa


	3. If Will Asked Emma to Homecoming

**A/N: Hello, here's chapter three, it came out quicker than I thought. Enjoy. 3**

* * *

><p><strong>If Will Asked Emma to the Homecoming Dance<strong>

That Monday Emma was really excited, she walked out of her house, intending on walking to school and saw Will walking past her house. "Will!" She ran up to him and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close before realizing it may seem to clingy and tried to pull away, but Will wouldn't have anything of the sort, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning," he said and ran a hand through her red curls.

"Hi," she squeaked and they started walking keeping their arms around each other except Emma dropped hers to his waist and Will kept his grip around Emma's.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I thought about you before I slept."

"Glad to know I wasn't the only one. I thought about you before I slept." He grinned.

Emma's heart swelled and nuzzled her face in his shoulder, "you're so sweet."

"Look who I have for a girlfriend. I think she's seriously rubbing off on me." He grinned and she laughed, if he heard her laugh the rest of his life, he'd die a happy man.

Emma smiled and kissed his cheek and he moved his head to kiss her lips and before they knew it, they were on campus and Emma grinned as this was the first day of school where she felt okay, and this was also the first day of school as Will Schuester's girlfriend.

That was until people started the whispers.

Most of them were "why is he dating that ginger freak?" or "is he on a dare or a pity streak?" They really hurt but Emma let a lot of them brush off that was until after lunch she found five or six pieces of paper that read "GINGER FREAK HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU." And several others of the same notion just written differently. Emma sunk down and started crying, right there, in the middle of the hallway not really caring who saw, not really knowing what she was doing until she heard a voice.

"Emma? Emma!" Will brushed her hair out of her eyes and wiped the tears away that kept on flowing, "Emma, Emma what's wrong?" He kissed her forehead and held her close, standing them up and taking them to the principal's office, the notes still clutched in Emma's hands. Will kissed her hair and opened the door for her, "do you have a minute, sir?" he asked the principal, "my girlfriend, she… she broke down in the middle of the hallway and I have no clue why and I think something happened." Will noticed the notes and took them gently from Emma, "I think this is why."

Will sat him and Emma down in the chairs and held her hand tightly, handing the notes to the principal. "News travels fast I suppose." He said and stroked Emma's hand to help her calm down.

The principal grimaced when he read the offending notes and put them down. "Emma, I am going to call your mother and send you home for the day till we can get a better handle on what's happened here." The principal started making the phone call and Emma kept whispering Will's name.

"What's wrong, Emma?" He crouched next to her seat and took both hands in his, "what?"

"I don't want to leave… that's… that's what they want. I want to stay here with you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, "please… I'll be okay."

Will unwrapped her arms and brushed her tears away, "no, Em. You're going home, this isn't right, what they did. I'll come see you after school okay?" He leaned up and kissed her forehead, "we can even just snuggle on your couch and watch a movie." He laughed a little and so did she.

"Okay. Just, do your schoolwork first before you come over okay? I don't want your grades slipping because I'm a clingy girlfriend who's a cry baby."

"You're not any of those things, Emma." He whispered, "you're beautiful and smart and all I could ask for in a girlfriend." This brought a weak smile to her lips, "so let them think what I want because all that matters is that YOU know that you are the amazing person you are." He whispered.

"Okay." She said.

When Emma's mother came to pick her up she found her daughter wrapped in her boyfriend's arms, just a hug but Emma's mother, Rosemary, knew that there was love and emotion in that hug. She was happy her daughter found happiness in her first boyfriend because she hadn't seen Emma get that close to anyone in a very long time.

"Emma, sweetheart, come on lets go to the car." Emma jumped a little in Will's arms when she heard her mother's voice and Will lifted his head from Emma's hair and released his grip on Emma, letting her go to her mother and he kissed her forehead, telling her to go to her mother, "thank you for comforting her, Will."

"It's not a problem. Would it be okay if I came over after school and watched a movie with Emma?"

"That's fine," Rosemary put her arm around her daughter and they walked down the hallway, Will still stood there and shoved his hands in his pockets before going to get an excuse to go back to class from the principal's secretary.

_After School_

Will walked up to the front door of the Pillsbury household after finishing his homework in a rush, his mind was on Emma the entire day and concentration on his schoolwork wasn't that great. He rang the doorbell and smiled when Rosemary appeared on the other side, "Will, come on in. Emma's in her room, and if you can go on up. I'll be checking you both periodically though."

Will smiled and though he knew he wouldn't try anything with Emma he knew her mother was just worrying about her, which was fine with him. He went up to Emma's room and knocked on the door, "Em, it's me." He heard a mumbled reply to come in and he did. His heart dropped when he saw his girlfriend in sweats, hair messy, and tissues everywhere. "Emma, oh Em, I wish I could have been here," he toed off his shoes and threw away some of the tissues before crawling onto the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

"I missed you, Will but no it was right for you to stay today, I wasn't going to be the reason you missed school," she mumbled into his chest, feeling safe in his arms, "because we have each other right now and that's all that matters."

"How are so connected, so close and we've known each other two weeks?" He laughed and kissed her hair.

"I don't know, but if you don't hurt me and we don't move too fast I'm okay." She kissed his chest and smiled up at him.

"I wouldn't ever dream of hurting you." He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, "I'll move at whatever pace you want." He buried his face in her hair. "Em?" He mumbled.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Wanna go to homecoming with me?" He grinned into her hair.

"Sure, but are you sure people won't talk?"

"Let them. I want to dance with my beautiful girlfriend at Homecoming. They can just suck it up because I'll only have eyes for you that night and I'll even only dancing with you."

"Will, you don't have to do that. I'll go to homecoming with you but you don't only have to dance with me." Emma lifted her head to meet his eyes, "I'll be okay if you dance with other girls. As long as I'm still your girlfriend by the end of the night it's fine." She added with a laugh and he leaned down and kissed her.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He laughed and kissed her again.

Emma looked up at him and searched his eyes, "what did I ever do to deserve YOU? You're so kind and the only person beside people in my family that's ever accepted me, problems and all, you are an amazing person," she kissed him gently.

"Then maybe I'm your one."

"Will! We've been together since Saturday, come on! Don't talk like that. Happily ever after isn't found in high school. Is it?"

"Well, I did have a dream about us last night, thirty years old, you pregnant and we already had two kids, yeah. Maybe it is." He kissed her gently.

"You're delusional. But I like that you dreamt about me because I dreamt about you two."

"Do tell, I told you mine."

"I'd rather not…" She blushed and hid her face in his chest.

"What it's not like it was a sex dream." He laughed and when she shifted to hid her face in his chest more his eyes widened, "it was?"

"It was our wedding night and you were so gentle and so handsome, it was both our first times too."

He kissed her forehead, "that's adorable. Like you." He stroked her cheek.

"I can't wait for homecoming." She said and snuggled closer.

Rosemary peeked into Emma's room not ten minutes later to find the pair fast asleep, Will spooning Emma and the TV was on, a movie just starting. His face was buried in Emma's hair and his grip held Emma close to him, as if they were well rehearsed in holding each other while they slept. Rosemary smiled and closed the door, making a mental note to wake them before it got too late at night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! We'll be timejumping next chapter but there will be a flashback to homecoming. 333 Thanks for reading.**


	4. If Will Gave Emma Pleasure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I wish I did!**

**A/N: Here's chapter four! Enjoy! The rating has been bumped up to M because of the beginning of this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>If Will Gave Emma and Pleasure<strong>

_Four Months Later_

When her parents went away that weekend with her brother and sister the first thing she did was call up Will. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" He said

"Hi, hey my parents are out of town, wanna come over?"

"Sure." He said and hung up making his way to her house and knocked on the door. The second it opened he was pulled inside and kissed deeply by Emma, "last weekend, when we hung out in my room and I spilled my juice all over you by accident and you took your shirt off just... I got really horny and I couldn't and still can't get the image out of my head." she started kissing along his jawline and Will stopped her.

"Emma calm down, I wanna try something so let's go up to your room and lock the door." Emma nodded and took Will up to her room and locked it. "Okay, lay down on the bed, I'll be right back," he unlocked her

door and got two towels from the bathroom then came back and locked the door once more. "Put these under you and next to you."

Emma did and Will crawled onto the bed, then started removing Emma's skirt, "Will, what are you doing?" She asked and he shushed her.

"You said you were horny so I'm giving you pleasure. No sex though. Just release." When her skirt was gone he started massaging her core through her panties and kissed her gently.

"Let me take care of you afterwards," she said ghosting her hand over his hard-on through his jeans. Will hissed from the friction and nodded.

He started rubbing where she seemed to get the most out of it and when she started gasping, he smiled, "let go," she said and he felt a gush of warmth against his fingers. Then he realized, he just brought Emma to her first orgasm of her life. He kissed her forehead, "I promise you that our first time will be even more pleasurable."

"Your turn," she said and he laid back on the second towel as Emma moved to straddle him, she undid the buckle of his jeans and then pulled out his member from his boxer, "oh, damn..."

"Bigger than you expected?" he saw Emma slowly nod.

"Much bigger."

"I'm actually above average but could we get on with it, you turn me on so much," he gasped and it turned into a moan when she started stroking it.

"Am I doing it right?"

Will nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, "damn, Emma!" Normally he lasted longer when he pleasured himself, and ever since he and Emma had been dating it was to the image of her, but her hands on him made him come faster and he spurted out all over her fingers and hand, "you can go wash your hands if you want."

Emma didn't have to be told twice and she ran off to go clean her hands and came back ten minutes later, grabbing her robe on the way to her bed where Will still lay. He opened his arms and she came willingly, snuggling up close, "that was quite an experience." She grinned and kissed him, "thank you. For you know..."

"Making you orgasm?"

She nodded, "the first of many... I umm mean, you know what I mean," she buried her face in his chest in embarrassment.

"I get what you mean," he kissed her head and stroked her hair, "why don't you get in some more comfortable clothes and I'll lose my pants and we can snuggle and put some music on."

Emma grinned and nodded, her and Will's relationship felt so mature because they cared about each other so much, she took out a fresh pair of panties and some sweats then took off her shirt, leaving her in her camisole and panties. "Umm Will? Could you close your eyes while I changed?"

Will was watching her after shedding his jeans quickly and nodded, "sure," he closed his eyes and tried not to feel guilty about thinking about what she would look like naked, if he opened his eyes, if only…

"You're okay now, Will." When Will opened his eyes, Emma was crawling on the bed to him and kissed him gently, wrapping her arms around his neck. She grinned when he pulled the covers over them and tossed the towels next to the bed.

Will grinned and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "I could get used to this." He smiled and kissed her gently, "we aren't moving too quickly are we? We can go at whatever pace you want, Em."

"Will, our relationship works because of how much we respect each other and how mature it is. This pace is okay, I'd rather us not have sex till we are ready and that would quite frankly be my wedding night."

Will nodded and kissed her forehead, "high school sweethearts?"

"I guess. But Will, I've known you known that since homecoming!"

He grinned and thought back to the night of homecoming.

_Will nervously stood in a nice outfit, not quite a tux but formal attire at the door of Emma's house and rang the doorbell, "hi, Mrs. Pillsbury."_

"_Hello, Will! Please call me Rosemary! Come on in. Emma will be down in a few minutes."_

_Will came into the house and shifted nervously from one foot to the other and when he saw Emma come down in a dark purple, slightly sparkly and not too fancy, dress, his breath caught in his throat, "wow… Emma, you look amazing." He took her hand as she came down the stairs and kissed it, "you're so beautiful."_

_Emma blushed at his compliments, "you look great too, Will." _

_Emma's mother grinned and motioned for the pair to stand close, "pictures! Come on, I'll take a few and then you two can be on your way!" _

_Emma laughed and put an arm around Will's torso and Will did the same, holding Emma close to him._

_After her mother snapped a few pictures they were on their way to the dance._

_Two Hours Later_

_Emma was dancing securely in Will's arms, his arms around his waist and hers around his neck, "you are such a good dancer." She whispered and kissed him gently._

"_Thanks, you're pretty good yourself." He kissed her back, and a song started playing, "Em, this is perfect for us." He kissed her forehead._

"_It is!" She said as she heard the lyrics._

Will snapped out of his thoughts and when he reached over to turn on the radio the familiar notes of "their" song came on and he grinned, "This will always be our song won't it?" He kissed her gently and felt her curl up to him under the sheets.

"Yeah," she giggled and ran her hand on his clothed chest. "I… I love you, Will."

"I love you too, Emma." He kissed her hair and stroked her back, "I could seriously get used to this. Lounging around with you."

"William Schuester, what are you insinuating?"

"That even though we are definitively not ready for marriage just yet, I want you to know that as long as you let me, I'll be your one because we have this connection, Em. We really do and it's really strong and with time it'll only get stronger." He kissed her lovingly.

"I can't wait." She whispered and lowered her lips to his.

_Three Months Later_

"You're such a comfy pillow, Will." She kissed him gently and he stroked her hair. They laid out on the late April night, in the hammock in her backyard and Will held her close.

"Thanks. But don't fall asleep on me. I have to head home soon." He kissed her head.

"Why can't you stay over? It'd be so much easier."

"Because we are in high school. That's why." He laughed and ran a soothing hand up and down her back.

"So? Juliet was married to Romeo at an even younger age than us!"

"She was also dead before she got to our age, Em." Will laughed again shook his head.

"So, our parents aren't feuding and we love each other and we respect each other to wait till we're married to have sex."

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I think we need to slow down."

"Why?"

"Because Emma, I'm afraid that if our relationship gets too serious too quickly our teenage hormones will finally get in the way and we'll do something we regret or we're not ready for."

"Oh, Will," it touched her that he was so nervous about their relationship and she had to admit, they had had some pretty hot and heavy make out sessions and even a few times when they were alone, in one or the other's bedroom and they would give each other pleasure, stopping short of sex though. "It'll be okay but if you want to slow down, we will unless you feel like I feel like we're moving too fast. I'm okay, Will. Really." She kissed him gently.

"Okay," he kissed her forehead, "I should head home though," he laughed and kissed her lips, "it's really late."

"Okay." She smiled against his lips and they got up from the hammock, walking hand in hand back to the house.

When they got to the front door Emma kissed him gently, "I love you." She hugged him

"I love you too, Emma." He kissed her head and stroked her back then let go of the embrace and left.

_That Next Day at School_

Will was walking down the hallway, planning on meeting Emma but Terri stepped into his path. "Hi, Terri."

"Hello, Will. I wanted to talk to," Terri motioned for them to talk while leaning against the lockers.

"Okay…" he followed her and Terri leaned in close.

"I have something to offer you that that ginger freak is too prude to offer you."

Will looked at the blond utterly confused.

"Sex, Will. You can have me in bed any time you want. Just say the word."

Will's eyebrows practically reached his hairline and his jaw dropped, "Terri, I'm with Emma, I love her, I'm ready when she is and it's okay with me that she's not ready yet." He started walking away but Terri grabbed his arm.

"I have the whole package and this is an opportunity that you'd be crazy to pass up."

"Call me crazy then." He walked away and found Emma by her locker.

"What did Terri want?" She asked him, seeing the interaction between the two.

"Nothing important. I promise you, don't worry about it." He kissed her gently and hugged her.

"Umm okay." She was still worried, "did she upset you?"

"No, Em, I don't want to get you worried, could we just drop it please?"

"Will, did she ask if you wanted to sleep with her?"

"Yes." He said honestly, better than lying to her.

"Will, I don't exactly have very much to offer you so if you ever did, I unders…" She could finish her sentence because he cut her off with a kiss.

"Emma, I love you and intimacy is very sacred and important to you, I would never give myself to someone that isn't you. I'm willing to wait for you because I love you." He kissed her again.

"Are you sure? Will if you're just waiting for me I mean I guess we could…"

"Emma, I couldn't do that too you, it wouldn't be right at all." He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "Come on, let's head to class, I love you." He kissed her head and turned them so they could walk to class. They dropped their arms and just held hands, the love between them however didn't change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you liked it! I'll probably fast forward to summer vacation next chapter and more hot and heavy wemma make out scenes and more of what was at the beginning to come! Ideas are appreciated. :) Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	5. If Will & Emma Went Away For the Summer

**A/N: Hello! Here is chapter five.**

* * *

><p><strong>If Emma and Will Went Away For Summer Vacation<strong>

"Summer! I can't believe it! I'm so excited!" Emma smiled as they walked out of the school, and back to their houses.

"Yeah, I'm excited, I can't wait to spend summer with my gorgeous girlfriend." He kissed her gently and when they arrived home Emma looked confused as her family was loading things into the car. Emma shared a look with Will.

"Mom? Dad? Umm what are you doing?"

"We're going to that manmade beach in Columbus! Will you be okay home alone for a few days?"

"Yeah sure…" Emma gave her parents a confused look and walked into her house with Will. "My parents are so strange."

Will just chuckled and leaned down and kissed her.

_Three Hours Later_

"I should go take a shower, we're all sweaty from sitting outside." Emma said and laughed.

"Why don't we go take a bath? Together…"

"S…su…sure…" She smiled and walked up with him to the bathroom and started to fill the bath. Emma took off her shirt and when she turned around to find Will down to his boxers. She bit her lips, "could you umm… turn around? I umm don't have much to me and I umm…"

"Emma, you're beautiful, it's okay, but if you really want me to turn around I will." He kissed her head.

Emma blushed a deep red and nodded, "okay," she unclipped her bra and took off her shorts and panties, leaving herself bare in front of him.

When Will saw his girlfriend completely naked he sucked in a breath, "Emma, you're breathtaking, even better than I had imagined," he stroked her cheek and kissed her gently, "and I believe me, my fantasy was pretty beautiful. Em, you're perfect." He pulled her into his arms and stroked her back, "you turn me on so much…"

"Maybe I could take care of that for you…" she grinned and kissed him gently before sliding down his body and tugging at his boxers, when she pulled them down he stepped out of him and she took his member in her hands and stroked it to full hardness.

"Em… you don't have to." He told her and moaned slightly at the feel of her hands on him

"I want to." And with that, she put her lips over his member and started sucking on him, Will threw his head back and gently pumped into her mouth.

"Oh, Em… fuck…" He groaned and his hands went into Emma's hair and she grinned around him, soon enough he was cumming and she swallowed… all of it. "Wow." He said and she stood up, smiling, she swallowed again and then leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the mouth, "I love you, thank you for doing that."

"You're welcome, now we have a bath to take," she grinned and he got in as she shut the water off, he groaned at how good the bath felt on his muscles. Emma got in between his legs and settled against him, her back against his chest and his arms went around her.

"You are so beautiful, Emma." He whispered and he reached over, getting a hair tie and put her hair up in a messy bun. He kissed her shoulder and picked up the washcloth, dipping it in the water and ran in leisurely along her neck and shoulders.

"Thank you, you're very handsome too, Will." She smiled and turned her head, she kissed him, this time it was an open mouthed kiss and he slid his tongue in, they tangled their tongues together and when they pulled back for air, he gave her one last peck.

"You're a great kisser," she commented with a slight giggle.

"So are you," he dropped the washcloth next to them and he put his hands under water, stroking her stomach and she squirmed slightly under his touch. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so happy to have you. And you've improved so much, you swallowed my cum and you didn't have to brush your teeth or anything." He grinned at her.

"Me too, Will, me too. And that's because honestly with you, germs don't matter, it's like nothing can hurt me if I'm with you." She snuggled up on his chest and turned her body slightly, putting her head on his shoulder, a hand on his chest and her legs still between his. Both her words and actions brought a smile to her face.

It was only fifteen minutes later when he looked down and saw his girlfriend fast asleep on him, he grinned and kissed her forehead. Carefully, he scooped her up in his arms and set her down on the closed toilet seat. He got a towel for her and wrapped her in it, rubbing gently to make her warm and dry and then he got one for himself, drying quickly and wrapped it around his waist. Will scooped up Emma and walked them to her room, laying her sleeping form down on the bed and he crawled onto it next to her, he disposed of his towel and hers throwing them towards her hamper and bit his lip on what he should do next, laying in the same bed as Emma, a very naked Emma to be precise and him being naked himself, tested his control. He kissed her head and decided to go get his boxers and dress Emma at least in panties and a T-Shirt.

Once he did that he crawled onto the bed to sleep next to Emma and smiled as she stirred, "hmm, did I fall asleep in the bath? Why am I in clothes?" She was a little disoriented and confused but he shushed her and kissed her head.

"I carried you out onto your bed and got us dressed at least someone decently. Lying in bed naked with you would have been testing my self-control and I didn't want to do something I regretted." He kissed her gently, "hope you don't mind."

"No, Will that was really sweet and nice of you to do, thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled the covers over them.

"You're welcome," he grinned and stroked her back, "you looked so adorable sleeping on me." He laughed. "Em, I'll be right back, I've got to get something from my backpack." When he saw Emma nod he got out of bed and ran down the stairs to get something out of his backpack, he came back as soon as he could and crawled onto the bed, Emma was sitting up, still under the covers. "Emma, I want to give you something." He held in his hand a velvet box and he opened it, revealing a ring, "this, is a promise ring, a promise that says one day you'll become my fiancé and we'll get married and we'll save ourselves for each other. One day, I will trade in that ring, if you'd like, for an engagement ring and I'll do a formal proposal first though." He laughed and when he met her eyes again, tears were in them, "Emma! Don't cry, I'm sorry, this is too soon, I shouldn't have it's just that when you were asleep on me while we were in the bathtub, I looked down at you and I could see us in fifteen years doing the exact same thing, except your name would be Emma Schuester and it'd be in a home of our own." He kissed her head, "I'll take the ring back and we can forget about it if this is too much, too fast, I promise."

Emma shook her head after he finished, "no, Will this is perfect. I'd love to wear it. Really I would. I was just in so much shock. People just write me off all the time because of my… problems and you were the first person that never did. You accepted me for who I was, problems and all and you've loved me so much and I feel like sometime, I don't deserve that love but you give it anyways and I just want to say thank you and of course one day I will marry you, when we're ready."

Emma shed a couple tears and Will wiped them all away and kissed her gently before slipping the ring onto her right ring finger. "Perfect." He whispered.

Emma shook her head and gently took it off her right ring finger and put it on her left. "Now, it's on my heart, the heart I gave to you so long ago, and the heart that loves you so much it makes my head spin." She kissed him gently, "thank you so much, Will."

"You're welcome, Emma. I love you."

"I love you too."

_One Week Later_

"Ready for our week long trip to that little cottage up in Vermont?" Will said as he loaded his and Emma's bags and kissed her gently. Will and Emma's families had decided to take a trip to Vermont for the week because there was a lodge up there that was year round and that mean a nice lake and tons of fun. They couldn't be happier, and their parents had agreed as a group decision to trust Will and Emma to have a room of their own, especially after Emma and Will had explained to their parents about the promise ring Will had given Emma.

"_Mom! Dad! You're back!" Emma ran up to her parents and gave them a hug as they came through the door, her little brother, only by two years, Edward, and her little sister, by four years, Emily ran through the door while her parents stepped aside to hug their eldest child._

"_Emmie! So glad to see you! The trip was fantastic! You should have come!"_

"_No thanks too many germs," Emma smiled and walked into the living room, catching up with her parents, until Emma's mother noticed the ring on Emma's finger._

"_Emma! What is that!"_

"_A promise ring… Will gave it to me?"_

"_Are you pregnant?" Her mother ask, concerned._

"_No! I'm still a virgin and so is Will and he hasn't pressured me into anything."_

"_Alright, then why are wearing a ring there?"_

"_Because Will and I made a promise to each other that we'll save ourselves for each other and one day we'll get married. When we're ready."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really, mom."_

It was beyond awkward with Will's parents as well as soon as Emma's mother called his parents but after a while they admired how mature they were taking things.

Emma grinned as she snuggled into Will's side the car ride to the airport and Will gladly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her head.

Will seemed to find his girlfriend very amusing that entire trip there, she was practically attached to him, sleeping on his shoulder the plane ride there and having her arms wrapped around his torso the walk to the rental car, and barely let go of him the car ride to the cottage.

"Em… did you accidentally glue yourself to me?" Will joked and Emma lifted her head up from her place on his shoulder, feeling a little hurt and thinking she was being an annoying clingy girlfriend, she pulled away and sat on her side of the car, looking out the window.

Will saw Emma immediately pull away and he could tell he said something wrong, "Em… that's not what I meant." He tried to reach out to her but she shrugged him off.

"No, Will, I'm sorry, I was being clingy, don't worry about it." She mumbled and wouldn't look at him.

"You were being adorable," he moved and wrapped an arm around her waist, "the adorable self that I love, come on, it's just you wouldn't let go of me, I was wondering why, that's all."

"Will, when we got on the plane girls were checking you out and the same with getting off the plane. You're so attractive and hot and I just wanted them to know that you're well taken because I'm not the most attractive…" She was cut off by him kissing her.

"Don't you ever say that, you are beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he kissed her gently again, "I love you. So much."

Emma smiled and snuggled into him, "I love you too," she smiled and looked out to see that they had arrived at the cabin. "We're here." She smiled and kissed him gently.

They got out and unloaded their things, Emma and Will walked hand in hand and when they got to the door to their room in the cabin Emma grinned and kissed him gently pressing her left hand into his cheek and he could feel the promise ring that he gave her and grinned, breaking the kiss and swooping her bridal style into his arms and carrying her through the doorway of their room, "Will!" She squealed and he placed her on the bed, "what was that for?" She asked.

"Just felt like it, it's good practice." He sat on the bed next to her and stroked her hair, "I love you, Emma." He kissed her gently, "I just hope I won't wrinkle your wedding dress when I do that on our wedding night." They moved to lay down on the bed and he wrapped his arm around her, "you mean the world to me Emma."

"I love you too, Will and you won't I wouldn't let you," she laughed and kissed him back, "you mean the world to me too, you really do." She brought him closer for another kiss and snuggled into him.

After a while of just lying there they got into pajamas for an early night, an early night being 8:15pm and they crawled underneath the sheets, "I can't wait to hold you while you sleep, Emma."

"I can't wait to wake up with your arms around me, I love you." She kissed him gently and he ran his hands through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, goodnight." He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as did she.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it, ideas are appreciated. :)**


End file.
